Kaitou Shinku
by Hattori Sei
Summary: When there's a challenge between kaitou and tantei, Shin'ichi is confused and frightened by the outcome. Secrets are revealed and Kudou Yuusaku isn't very happy. And where'd that new thief come from? Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash starting chpt 5
1. Challenge

**Kaitou Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic  
>Chapter One<p>

Disclaimer: I'm not Aoyama-sensei, and thus own neither Meitantei Conan, nor Magic Kaitou. Don't bug me.

* * *

><p>The detective currently known as Edogawa Conan sat on his futon at the agency, staring puzzled at the piece of plain white paper in front of him, eyes sharp and exposing the 17-year-old mind behind the 7-year-old's body. It had arrived at his house, his real house, sometime in the night. On it, in what almost seemed to harsh, agitated strokes, was what he would first call useless trash, but a deeper look into it revealed it to be an important, personal message. But why would he send something like this...<p>

Truth is hidden from light's eyes,  
>Things are not as they seem.<br>Truth can be revealed and family restored,  
>But only if dark appears light,<br>And light grows up and fades into the shadows,  
>Two shades becoming one together.<br>You have until the sky bleeds,  
>Or lies will be all there is for you.<p>

At the bottom of the note was that doodle that showed just who had sent this. Kaitou KID, who had almost been caught at his last heist by him.

The KID had tried to trap him in a net, but got himself caught as well. It was only after they had exchanged words and as Nakamori-keibu had approached, handcuffs out, that he disappeared in his puff of pink smoke, whispering to him, "Keep that in mind soon, tantei-kun..."

Musing over what they had talked about, or to be more precise, what KID had been telling him, he smirked, eyes and smile razor sharp. "Challenge accepted, kaitou-san."

Outside the window, a figure in white sat, smile mirroring the one given by the person he was watching. "Let me see what you can do, tantei-kun."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Conan sat in his dad's library, papers strewn about him, deep in thought. Thanks to Haibara, he had a way to 'grow up', as dictated in KID's rules, but how could be accomplish this? He had none of the tools he would need to go through with this, and they would all be sorely needed. He couldn't tell Agasa-hakase.<p>

His thoughts were interupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Puzzled, he scrambled up and ran to the front hallway, grabbing a stool so he could look through the peephole. It was a deliveryman, his dark brown hair messy to the point of seeming like it had never seen a comb and his blue eyes only a few shades richer than Conan's own. Jumping off the elevation device, he pushed it to the side and opened the door, putting on his most innocent face.

"Hi there, oniisan! How can I help you?" The young adult, as he certainly couldn't be older than 22 or 23, looked down at Conan's bright face and smiled.

"Well, I've got a package here for someone named Edogawa Conan. You wouldn't happen to know who that is, would you?"

At hearing these words, the non-child's brain kicked into gear. Why was a package for his alias being delivered here, to his real house? Pushing that aside, he addressed the man in front of him. "That's me! Baachan must've sent me my birthday present early! Yaay!" The deliveryman chuckled.

"May be. Now, how about I bring in for you? Or are your parents home?" He shook his head, a bright smile on his face.

"Nope, they went out!"

"Alright, let me go get it, and you just sign this." He pulled a clipboard from his belt and headed out to the street, Conan watching every move he made. He just couldn't shrug off the feeling of, of familiarity with the man. Shrugging, he signed the paper, noting the company name, Clover Deliveries. Seemed more like a florist company than a package delivery service. Then he watched with amazement as the deliveryman walked up the drive and into the house, carrying a box that was nearly as wide and as tall as the one carrying it. Carefully, he set the package down in the living room, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Wow, some baachan you've got there. Well, I bid you good day." He then left, taking the clipboard and leaving Conan with that impossibly large box to go through. Climbing onto the couch and peering at the top of the box, he saw nothing but a single tag on the box, reading "Edogawa Conan". Warily, he took a knife to the box, opening it with care. Folding back the flaps, he stared dumbfounded at the contents of the box, topped by a simple note. Pulling it out, he stared at it, mind whirring at the implications before he grinned, a grin that, had anyone had seen it, would have shuddered at the pure mischief and glee behind it. The note said simply,

Light needs dark to shine, ne? -KK

* * *

><p>"That damned thief!" Nakamori Ginzou cried out, throwing the newspaper back onto the desk. Aoko looked over from where she was sitting with Kaito.<p>

"What is it this time, tousan?"

"Yea keibu, what's KID going after now?" Kaito piped up, a gleam in his eyes. Nakamori glared at the magician for a moment before acquiescing.

"That's the thing, I can't tell yet. This riddle doesn't make sense. Usually KID says what he's stealing, but this...this is nonsense." Kaito stole over to the desk and picked up the paper. There, on the front page, was the latest heist note from the Kaitou KID.

In the place where Lupin's greatest rival dwells,  
>The full moon watches, not yet bleeding,<br>As the precious fruit is swiftly plucked,  
>In the hour the warring clock does not chime.<p>

At the bottom was, as always, a KID doodle. Kaito grinned. But it wasn't the grin that Aoko called his 'Kaito grin'. It was more like that of Kudou Shin'ichi when he solved a case. This was turning out _fun_.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the full moon. The entire KID squad stood outside and throughout the Beika Museum, which was currently lit up by both grounded spotlights and spotlights that hung from police helicopters. The main players all stood in the room holding the jewel, the Blue Peach, a large diamond, pink with blue veins and about the size of a peach. Standing around the self-same gem was Nakamori-keibu, Hakuba Saguru, Mouri Kogorou, and Hattori Heiji, all having been checked for latex masks. It was 10 minutes until midnight and there had still been absolutely no sign of the KID.<p>

A female officer, cheek red, ran into the room. "Keibu-san!" Nakamori turned from where he was glaring at the detectives in the room. The others turned as well.

"Yea, what is it? And who are you?" The officer saluted and put her ID in his expecting hands.

"Youko Aoi sir. Age 19, born October 10th. Sir, there seems to be a large object coming in from the north side of the museum." The inspector almost gave her ID back, but just as she was about to take it, pulled it back.

"What's your ID number?" Aoi was puzzled for a moment but straightened up.

"I'm officer number 082594-495280, sir." Before she could move, she was tackled by both Mouri and Nakamori. Heiji and Hakuba both watched in amusement as both were pummeled into the ground by way of righteous feminine fury, both having apparently touched something they shouldn't have. Said officer walked away, face red for a whole different reason now.

The beaten detective of the two sat up, hazy. "What was that?"

"That would be Youko Aoi, the newest teenaged detective in the country. Although she could very well do well as a private detective she's chosen instead to join the police force going after KID. With an eidetic memory and an IQ in the 400 range, she specializes in language." The voice came from the shadows of the room, the figure stepping out to reveal the 5'9", blue-eyed, cowlicked figure of one Kudou Shin'ichi.

"Kudou-san, it's nice to finally meet you. I heard of your near-capture of Kaitou KID-san a year ago. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it."

"Kudou! Why di'n't ya tell me ya were comin' back t'day ahou?"

"Boy, what do you think you're doing here, getting into my business again?"

"Brat, does Ran know you're here?"

"Barou, how can I answer anything when you all ask me at once? didn't know I was going to make it, so I couldn't tell anyone. As for your question keibu-san, I'd think it would be obvious. KID gave me a challenge in his heist note. 'Where Lupin's greatest rival dwells' clearly refers to me if you consider that Lupin's greatest rival was Holmes. I am known as the Heisei Holmes after all. Following that, it's clear that KID is considering himself the Heisei Lupin. And when Lupin is in the area, why wouldn't Holmes come?"

"Stupid arrogant punk," Mouri muttered.

"Thirty seconds!" Aoi called from her current post at the door.

A grin in the shadows.

20 seconds.

A costume donned.

10 seconds.

A capsule palmed.

5 seconds.

An hand raised.

4

An arm lowered.

3

A hand opened.

2

A falling pellet.

1

Impact.

0

A burst of pink smoke filled the room as, in the distance, the clock tower rang midnight.

As the smoke dispersed, all in the room could see the figure in white sitting on the pedestal, gem in gloved hand. Said figure grinned and lept up, now standing. "Ladies and gentlemen, how nice to see you tonight. Ah le le, seems everyone's here." He peered around. "Ah, but where's tantei-kun?"

"Sorry Kaitou-san, but Conan-kun's not here. You'll have to settle for me." KID whirled around to face Shin'ichi.

"Oh, if it isn't meitantei-san?"

Nakamori, fed up with being ignored by the person he considered his greatest enemy, yelled out, "GET THAT TEME!" before jumping in with all the other officers. Said officers were swiftly dodged, the phantom thief jumping into the air just before they got to him.

"Ah le le, that isn't very nice Nakamori-keibu. You shouldn't interrupt when other people are talking. And you-" He spun around, catching the hand that was going for his monocle charm. "Should respect other people's fashion choices, ojousama. Here." He produced a blue rose and pushed it in Aoi's hair, highlighting the blue tint of her long silvery hair. Said girl blushed, distracted enough for him to fall back.

"Well, I can see I've overstayed my welcome," he said, seeing the angry faces of the KID taskforce and Kogorou, the teenage detectives in the room just looking amused. "Ja matte ne~" With a whorl, he flared his cape and disappeared into his customary smoke puff.

"AFTER HIM!" The now pink-haired Nakamori cried, all officers running out the door and into the hallway. In the chaos, nobody noticed the disappearance of two people.

When Shin'ichi opened the door to the roof, what met his eyes was the whiteclad figure of Kaitou KID, sans the hat, sitting in the middle of the floor, gem in hand. KID's dark hair was messy, but not overly so.

"You did well, all things considered." Shin'ichi said. As he stepped out into the moonlight, he became aware of the small tremors running through KID's body. "Meitentei-kun?"

KID turned his head, revealing the teary, fear-filled blue eyes of not Kaitou KID, but Kudou Shin'ichi. The real KID, dressed as Shin'ichi, was taken aback and he rushed forward to hold his shaking figure. "Meitantei-kun, what's wrong? Come on, talk to me."

* * *

><p>Keibu: Inspector<p>

Tantei: Detective

Kaitou: Phantom thief

Hakase: Professor

Oniisan: Older brother, also a way for younger children to address a teenage or young adult male

Baachan: Short for obaachan, meaning grandma

Tousan: Short for otousan, meaning father

Barou: Idiot, but with less malice than baka

Heisei: The era that this takes place, generallytranslated as modern-day

Ah le le: A rather childish way of saying something along the lines of 'lookie here'

Meitantei: Great detective

Teme: Bastard

Ojousama: Young miss

Ja matte ne: See you later

* * *

><p>Aaaand, cut! Okay, did anyone see that coming? I was trying to hint at it without being obvious. Meh. So, any and all hints will be welcomed. Was it good, was anything not clear? Let me know, and I'll fix or help you understand it. I'll be updating about every week or so. But if you want that to happen every week, I need you to review, even if it's a 'Good job, can't wait for the next chapter!' Or even a flame, letting me know what I did wrong, so I can fix it. Reviews feed my muse, allowing me to write. Ja ne, see ya back here next Sunday!<p> 


	2. Explanation

**Kaitou Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic  
>Chapter Two<p>

Disclaimer: Aoyama-sensei wouldn't be doing this to his characters, especially not what I plan for relationships later on...

* * *

><p>Fear was running through Shin'ichi's mind. He had - He - He'd stolen. He had planned, and executed, a felony. Acting as one of the better-known criminals in the world. And - and when he'd done it, there had been this feeling. This deep-set feeling, that ran through his body. A small tickle of - of glee? Of excitement? Of right...<p>

That worried him. Immensely. For as long as he'd known, he had been raised as the son of a mystery writer/part-time detective. He'd grown up learning how to fight crime, not to commit it. But as he had planned this, this heist, and practiced all he had needed to preform it, he had felt something growing inside him. And when he'd grabbed the gem from the pedestal, he had felt a sense of elation that ran to his very core. It had been a success.

When he felt the true phantom thief's arms circle him, it all became crystal clear in his mind. "You-you bastard!" He cried out, jerking away and spinning to face the other figure on the rooftop. KID's eyes widened in confusion.

"M-me?" Shin'ichi's eyes were hard.

"Yes you! You did something to me! It must have been at the last heist. Some sort of mind-control drug in that smoke you disappeared in, with the commands set to your image." KID let that process for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You-you actually believe that? That's like something straight out of a sci-fi anime!" Shin'ichi scowled, rage pushed so it bubbled right under the surface.

"Considering a drug caused me to shrink into a child's body, it isn't that far-fetched." This sobered KID right up and he straightened.

"Sorry. That kinda slipped my mind for a second, you not being here as tantei-kun. But I swear, I did nothing to make you do this. What you did was all on you, I just gave you the supplies."

Shin'ichi didn't to believe him. He couldn't believe him. "That can't be. When I took it, I...it felt-"

"Natural?" The detective's head snapped up, eyes wide as the thief finished his thought. "I know how you feel. Although, I guess I had it easier. But this isn't the place for explanations. Follow me." He leapt off the roof, clothes falling away to show his KID costume and cape snapping out into his hang-glider. Seeking answers, he took off after him.

Back on the roof, the door edged open and the figure that had been watching them stepped out into the moonlight. "Knew it," they whispered, smiling.

* * *

><p>The two thieves landed outside a large cave on the outskirts of one of Tokyo's districts not far from Beika. KID stopped Shin'ichi before he walked in and looked into his eyes, both sets of blue eyes connecting.<p>

"You're certain of this? You'll follow the truth, no matter what it reveals? You can still turn back, and return with your life intact." The detective balled his hands into fists and steely resolve filled his eyes.

"I'm a detective if nothing else. There is only one truth, and I need to find it." KID nodded, and led him to the back of the cave and through a hidden door.

Guided by the cinema-type lights, they eventually ended up in a room filled with the tools of a phantom thief. At the far end was a portrait of the original Kaitou 1412. "That's..."

KID nodded. "That's the original KID. My father. He died, eight years ago. He was killed, by the Black Organization." Shini'ichi shot him a look.

"I'm sorry. Were you close?" KID closed his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, not now at least. This is what I wanted to show you." He spun the portrait around. The other boy caught a small glimpse of a bedroom before the hatch was closed again, showing the other side of the canvas.

What was there shocked Shin'ichi and he stepped forward to look closer as KID stepped back, allowing him room. The figure in the painting held several similarities to his own father, but where Kudou Yuusaku had slate colored eyes, the eyes staring out of the face he saw there were the same blue eyes he saw every time he looked in a mirror. The blue eyes that he never knew where they had come from. He turned around to confront KID, but what he saw froze him.

Monocle and hat off, the other's eyes and face were clearly seen. Blue eyes, the same blue as his own. Dark brown hair the same shade as his, just messier, cowlick barely hidden. It was like looking in a mirror, if it weren't for the fact that the boy was wearing a uniform he recognized as being that of Ekoda High.

"Please tell me that's a disguise. Please."

KID shook his head, expression sad. "Hi, I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."

Shin'ichi's mind nearly broke, no longer able to keep the truth from itself with all of the facts presented. "H-how?"

The thief smiled gently. "Why don't you change and you can hear it from an original source?"

In a flash, the distraught detective was changed, now clad in the Teitan High uniform. Kaito led him out of the KID HQ and through his house, ending up in the doorway of the kitchen, where his mom, Kuroba Chikage, was cooking dinner.

"Mom, I - _we_ - need to talk to you."

Not looking up, she responded, "We? Is Aoko over? I thought you were - practicing - tonight."

"Not Aoko mom. Please, we need to talk. Now." Chikage turned around, intending to face her son and talk to him about talking like that in front of a guest, only to shriek when her son's 'guest' was revealed.

"Shi-Shin'ichi!"

* * *

><p>The three sat in the living room, the boys next to each other on the couch, the woman on an armchair, facing them. "I need you two to be quiet, while I explain." At their nods, she began.<p>

"For as long as history has recorded, there have been phantom thieves. But they didn't just become so at random. They were all born into the role. Whole families, born to be kaitou. Lupin even, was based off of one kaitou in particular. His name was Kusabana Ryoku. Over the years, his family name was altered, ever so slightly. For many generations afterward, more kaitou were born. Until a pair of fraternal twins were born to the head of the family.

"The youngest was a genius when it came to the family trade, but the oldest, still just as smart as his brother, felt that instead of using his family talents to steal from people, he should help them instead. They blamed the mother, a descendant of the man that inspired Holmes, who had left as soon as she discovereed what type of family she had married into. So, when he was deemed old enough to make his own decisions, he left the family, promising never to use his personal knowledge of the family to capture them.

"Once out in society, the older of the two found his mother and she, once finding out why he left, took him in, he taking her maiden name. Years down the road, he met a lovely young woman and got married.

"Now, the younger brother, went on to become a great man and married as well. The day came when two more boys came into the world, this time a set of identical twins. But there were minute enough differences, though they had just been born, that they were believed to be fraternal. Fearing a separation for his sons like the one that separated he and his brother, the younger contacted his brother and begged him to take the boy to prevent heartache later in life.

"The older was overjoyed. He and his wife were unable to have children, so this was extremely welcome. Secretly, the older twin was adopted by the brother. And so, Kuroba Shin'ichi grew up seperate from his twin brother, living instead with his uncle, Kudou Yuusaku and being raised as his son.

"It wasn't until years later that we discovered the two were identical. But by then, what could we do? Toichi visited a couple times, watching from afar and what we saw was that you were almost exactly like Yuusaku, nearly no hint of the innate mischief that most Kuroba had. So we left you alone, leaving you to their care. But then Toichi died, and involving you then would hurt all of us even worst. So we moved, cutting you off, trying to help.

"When Kaito found your dad's professional wear in the secret room, I was overjoyed. I saw so much of Toichi in him. But then I realized that if he continued with it, he would eventually meet you. And knowing the Kudou mind, you would find out. When I heard about the Clocktower Heist, I was worried at first. But nothing happened from it. But when you suddenly disappeared, Shin-chan, I nearly died. All I could see was you being discovered as our son and being killed by the same men that killed my husband." Chikage looked at her oldest son in confusion.

"Actually, what did happen to you?" Shin'ichi sighed.

"Growing up, I always found myself getting into trouble. Usually it was a 'stumble over a dead body on a constant basis' type of trouble, though. It seemed no matter where I went, either someone was killed and almost killed. About a year and a half ago, though, I was the near victim for once." He then proceeded to explain his shrinkage, from the incident at Tropical Land up to the various ways he's managed to temporarily come back.

"So," Kaito said when he was finished. "What are you going to do about all this?"

"I am," Shin'ichi said, looking back and forth between his newly revealed mother and brand-new twin brother. "Going to be having a talk with ojisan." He grinned, a grin well recognized as the 'Kaito grin' by Aoko. The grin that would in the future however be renamed the 'Kuroba grin' by the same girl. A grin promising something _fun_.

* * *

><p>Ojisan: Uncle<p>

* * *

><p>And here's chapter 2, just to be nice. Be warned, updates may be fast now, but probably not in the future chapters. Unless I get plenty of reviews to feed my muse of course! She loves them like Shin'ichi loves coffee! And I am so happy that you all are enjoying this. See you all later~. Ja ne!<p> 


	3. Confrontation

**Kaito Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic  
>Chapter Three<p>

Disclaimer: Aoyama-sensei has no idea what I'm doing, and I don't think he'd like it either.

* * *

><p>Something major has come up. I need you home, now. It's extremely important. -Shinichi<p>

Kudou Yuusaku looked over the e-mail he'd gotten last night. Something was wrong, he could just feel it. Fortunately, he and his wife had been at the Sydney Airport already, about to board a plane to London. So they traded in their ticket for one also about to leave, bound for Tokyo. Just before takeoff, he responded.

Hold tight. We're on our way.

* * *

><p>"And when I poured the hydrochloric acid in with the ammonium hydroxide, BOOM! The whole classroom was filled with smoke, and I was able to escape." This was said by Shin'ichi as the two brothers walked down the streets of Beika, heading for the Kudou mansion.<p>

"Wow, you did that? I thought mom said you didn't show any of our mischief?"

He shrugged. "This was when I was in middle school. It sounded like k-kaasan didn't watch me at any point after t-tousan died, and that was when we were in elementary. Plus, I never really did anything in public. That was one of the only times." His brother ignored the vocal stumbles. "Now I regret that, it definately was fun. So, now it's my turn to ask a question. Any crushes?"

A forlorn look shadowed Kaito's face. "One. But I don't think anything could ever happen between us." He looked to the still starry sky, it still being six o'clock in the morning. "She's Nakamori-keibu's daughter and she hates KID's guts. I've known her forever, but she'd never accept that part of me. How about you?"

Shinichi looked to the sky as well. "You know her. It's Ran. But with all that's happened, with my shrinking and everything, I don't think it could happen. My time as Conan has changed me, changed my feelings about her. Now she's not just my childhood friend, but my sister. And the way I've seen her look after I contact her as Shin'ichi, I don't think I'll ever be able to see her any differently than that again."

After several moments of heavy silence, they arrived just outside the gates to his old house.

"Why don't you go head inside 'Mr. Deliveryman', and see what we can do with what I've got in there. I've gotta go talk to my doctor." Kaito ducked his head sheepishly.

"Heh heh, you caught onto that?"

"Barou, of course I did. All you did was highlight your eyes and slightly alter your facial structure. And I mean, come on. 'Clover Deliveries'? It was obvious. Now go." He shoved his brother through the gates and walked a little farther down, entering Agasa-hakase's yard.

After knocking the door, it was opened by Ai herself. "What are you doing here? You've still got eleven hours left. I'd expect you to be with Ran, that considered." He closed his eyes, regretting many things, but not this. He pushed those thoughts away though.

"She doesn't even know I'm back, don't intend her to. Can I come in real quick? I have an idea, and I need to run it by you."

* * *

><p>Hours later, around ten, having rushed over straight from the airport, Kudou Yuusaku and Yukiko entered their darkened household. Agasa had told them their son was over here, but where? Knowing his 'son', Yuusaku went straight to the library. What instantly got his attention was a piece of black paper on his desk set underneath a fresh daisy, probably plucked from their own garden. He smirked. "Our boy's playing with us." He took a look at the paper, the text printed in white.<p>

Night Baron

He smiled and left the library, followed by his wife, who picked up the flower. Going down the stairs to the cellar, he opened the door to see his Night Baron and his wife's Baroness costumes spread on the far wall, held on by a few tacks. Tacked between them was another note, once again on black paper, this time accompanied by a white chrysanthemum.

Would the thieves like a picnic on the roof? Best hurry...

Yuusaku raised an eyebrow. "I hope this isn't all he wanted us home for." Turning to his wife, he shrugged and the two got dressed in the costumes before heading up all the stairs to their flat roof. When they opened the door, what met their eyes was a lanky figure sitting in the center of the roof and staring at the sky, eyes shadowed by the large white hat sitting on his head. He looked over at the two and grinned.

"Hey. Like the theme?" His seeming nonchalance quieted the alarm bells ringing through Yuusaku's mind, calming him slightly. They stepped out onto the roof but as they cleared the doorway, the door slammed closed behind them, making Yukiko jump and scream. Alarm bells now full on klaxons blaring a red alert, the male of the two adults turned to see another KID. He sighed and turned back to the KID that he'd first seen.

"So, you've found out. Dare I ask how?" The first KID stood up and looked at the man that had raised him, hands in his pockets.

"That heist last night? That was me. KID...Kaito said some things at the last heist, things had got me thinking about what he did. And then he challenged me, saying that if I switched places with him, even once, I would find out some great truth. And I did. When I took that gem last night, it just felt _right_, even though I knew I'd just be returning it afterwards." He looked apologetically at the woman that raised him, that acted like a true mother would, and then at Kaito, who was still standing behind the Kudou's. "O-okaasan explained what happened, and here we are."

The four stood in silence for several minutes, Yukiko quietly sobbing and Yuusaku seeing the choice of flowers in a whole new light. A hunt starting out innocent before truth was finally found in the end. Well, it would be up to him.

"Which one?" Shinichi looked at his uncle in surprise, and Yukiko at her husband.

"What?"

"Which line will you follow? The line of thieves, of Lupin? Or the line of detectives, of Holmes?" Shin'ichi, who had been expecting this sort of question, smiled slightly.

"Both." The mystery writer looked at him in shock. "You heard me, both. What says I can't? As the type of kaitou that Toi-tousan was, that Kaito is, and I will be, I AM helping people, just like a detective. Nothing is permanently stolen, and once it's returned, it becomes even safer, making sure nobody that would steal it and keep it can get their hands on it. Plus," his eyes darkened at this. "Those men want Pandora, and whether or not the legend is true, they _will_ kill to get it. Better it's destroyed before they can get it. So, can you accept me for who I am?"

Yuusaku smiled sadly. "Truly a child of us both. My raising, your blood. I'm sorry Shin'ichi, but I can't. Not long term"

He quietly accepted this, the answer not quite unexpected. "Then can you do something for me, the last thing you'll do as my parents?"

"Of course Shin-chan. It's the least we could do." Yukiko finally spoke.

"Tomorrow, take 'Conan' back home to live with his parents. Kaito could even escort you all as..." He looked at his brother. "A relative?" The younger twin nodded. "Okay, why don't we all get changed, and go out an a family outing. After all, this'll be our last chance. We've just gotta be back before five, that's when I change back."

* * *

><p>It was nearing five and the family exited the theater, having just seen the new movie version of 'Arsene Lupin vs Herlock Sholmes'. Uncle and younger nephew were arguing points on whether Lupin or Sholmes was better, with the older nephew mediating since he could see both sides. Yukiko was just happy to see the three of them, together. She turned her face to the sky.<p>

She had known Toichi of course, having learned the art of disguise under him. And unlike her husband, as Shin'ichi had grown up, she had see this coming. While Yuusaku had turned a blind eye, hoping beyond all hope for it to not be true, she had seen the signs that Shin'ichi was like his father. That smoke incident in middle school for one. Even the way he moved. Shin'ichi had always had this sense of grace about him; this was especially seen out on the football field. And he had always had a penchance for high places, while it was opposite for Yuusaku, who liked to have a solid surface underfoot.

She sighed. She too had hoped this wouldn't happen, but at least she had prepared for it. At home, amidst all of the secret passages that her husband had created in the house in a flight of fancy, she herself had a secret compartment. A compartment that contained, along with Shin'ichi's original birth certificate and his school records in the Kuroba name, a set of papers that, once signed by all parties, would make Shin'ichi a Kuroba once more. All that would be left of Kudou Shin'ichi would be memories and the odd newspaper clipping from when he solved a case.

Yukiko was snapped out of her reverie by the boy she had raised, who had suddenly doubled up in pain as a clock struck five times. "Oh no, Shin-chan. Honey, help." With all three working together, the writhing Shin'ichi was put into the back of the car with Kaito and driven home.

That night, after she got Conan and Yuusaku to sign all the paperwork and sent Kaito out to get Chikage's signature, Yukiko called Ran. "Ran-san, this is Edogawa Fumiyo, Conan's mother."

"_Oh, hello Edogawa-san. I'm sorry to tell you, Conan-kun's not here. He decided to spend the weekend with Agasa-hakase. Do you need his number?_"

"No, no. Actually, we're with him right now. His father and I have missed him so much. Anyway Ran, I called to let you know that everything has been finalized for our housing over in America."

"_Oh. Really? Does that mean you're taking Conan-kun back with you?_"

"I'm afraid so. But our plane doesn't leave until noon tomorrow. Do you think you could call all his friends either tonight or tomorrow morning and you all could come over around nine with his stuff, so you all get a chance to so ay goodbye?"

"_...Sure. Better go do that now. Goodbye, I'll see you in the morning Edogawa-san._"

"Goodbye Ran-san, have a good night."

* * *

><p>Kaasan: Short for okaasan, meaning mother<p>

Barou: Idiot, but with less malice than baka

Hakase: Professor

* * *

><p>Oh, I'll tell you all now, there will not be a goodbye scene, I just can't handle those. Next chapter's bad enough. Oh, to see 'the smoke incident', as referenced twice in this chapter, see Meitantei Conan Magic File 2. That was one of my inspirations behind a mischevious, Kaito-ish Shin'ichi. Too bad the scene was so short...<p>

I hope you all realize how lucky you are that my muse is on a coffee high. Reviews will make it even better though! See you all!


	4. Resolutions

**Kaitou Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic  
>Chapter Four<p>

Disclaimer: Aoyama-sensei would never do this to Ran.

Oh, and those of you that read my DC one-shot, don't skip the middle of this chapter. Some very important things have been changed about it.

* * *

><p>It was day two of his treatment and the currently nine-year-old Shin'ichi sat in the medical bed at Agasa's feeling sick as a dog and with a single IV tube in his arm feeding, of all things, paichuu into his bloodstream. Around him were many papers, from Kaito's work from the past year and a half (Well, he'd be going back to high school in a little more than a week and he'd been in kiddie school for nearly two years. He hadn't always been able to sneak peeks at Ran's work) to costume designs (Kaito's idea thankfully veto'd, and he was quite happy with the final, thank you very much) to lists of possible names, which were what he and his brother were talking about now.<p>

"Barou, you don't understand, your name was already there for you, with you taking up tousan's. This needs some thought."

"Are you kidding? Ojisan came up with my name on accident, 1412 becoming KID!"

"That's true, but I can say it certainly fits you!" Shin'ichi grinned as Kaito squawked in protest. They had only truly known each other for three days now, but he had easily fallen into the role of the more serious, but teasing, older brother. Kaito always yelled at him for this, since 'It was only by seven minutes!' as he said.

"Anyway, all joking outside, this does need to be thought out." Before he continued, something caught his attention and he quickly scribbled a few things out on a fresh piece of paper.

Kuroba...Kaito...Kaitou...KID...

He grinned and showed the paper to his brother, who when he saw what had been written, matched his face grin for grin.

* * *

><p>The next day, the ten-year-old face of Kuroba Shin'ichi winced as he watched the news. Now he knew why Kaito and his uncle hadn't wanted him watching TV yesterday. On screen was a picture of flaming wreckage.<p>

"Flight 67184, heading for Los Angeles, California, crash-landed yesterday after an attempted highjacking. There were no survivors. The highjackers-" He muted it and put his head in his hands. He'd tried not to go this way, but it had been out of his hands. The kids...they'd all think he was dead. They shouldn't have to deal with that sort of loss so early. He let it go and cried, silently sobbing for the death of his alias, of all those passengers, and of part of the innocence of the Shounen Tantei.

* * *

><p>Seven days later, he was back. For good, they all hoped. Well, it was no matter anyway, tomorrow he was moving in with his mom and brother. As Shin'ichi sat against the fountain, rain falling upon his figure, he closed his eyes and began to sing, actually focusing on it, meaning that he didn't accidentally slip into the tone-deafness that had become habit. It wasn't his fault Yuusaku had tricked him into singing off-key so much when he was younger that it became his default singing voice.<p>

A voice cries out  
>Into the night<br>Hoping for the love  
>That they left behind<p>

She's always waiting  
>She's always there<br>She smiles at me  
>How can she still care?<p>

I can see her  
>But she can't see me<br>I'm always watching  
>Why must this be?<p>

I've always loved her  
>But if that's so<br>How could I do this?  
>I do not know<p>

She's always waiting  
>She's always there<br>She smiles at me  
>How can she still care?<p>

As he sang under the rain, he caught the attention of two people. One, walking through the forest, was attracted by the beautiful and yet saddening tune. But when they saw just who it was that was singing, they froze in shock before rushing over to him.

"SHIN'ICHI!" Mouri Ran cried out as she ran over to him, joy evident in her eyes. Said boy just stared listlessly up at her, blue eyes dimmed, not in pain, but in sadness. Ran grew scared as he just continued to stare at him with those eyes.

"Shin'ichi, are you alright?" He closed his eyes, but soon opened them again, this time a small glimmer of...something...in those depths. He stood up as well, and put a small smile on his face.

"I finished the case," he said, almost too quiet to be heard over the sound of the rain. Ran stared at him for a moment, confused, before realization struck her.

"You mean, the one that's kept you away for so long?" He nodded. "That's great! Oh, I'm so glad Shin'ichi!" She tried to hug him to congratulate him, but he put his arm up to stop her. She stared at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Shin'ichi, what's wrong? You're acting strange." He hung his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore. I may be back, for good this time, but I just can't do this. I've always had issues with my feelings before, and this case has helped me with them, so I'll just go out and say it. Ran, I love you." At her eyes, widening with joy, he shook his head. "No, Ran-chan, let me finish. I love you, but things are just so different now. I've been lying to you, ever since that day at the amusement park, and I just can't handle it anymore. I can't be with you, no matter how much I want it."

"Shin'ichi, it's okay. Everything will be fine..."

"NO IT WON'T!" Ran was taken aback by his sudden yelling. "Ran. That day, at Tropical Land, I got into some bad business. Some dangerous guys gave me a poison that, instead of killing me, gave me...gave me the body of my 6-year-old self. Ran-oneesan...I'm Conan." He pulled out the glasses and put them on before continueing and Ran's eyes widened as things fell into place. "I've been lying to you, saying I can't see you, when I see you every day, suffering because of my selfishness. I can't see you anymore now, because now all I see is that anguised, yet hopeful look you get after you talk to me. And it makes me hate myself!

"Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu? That's a laugh now. I can't even really tell who I am anymore. Am I Kudou Shin'ichi, high school detective, the great detective of the East, the Heisei Holmes, presumed missing? Or am I Edogawa Conan, the elementary school student, member of the Shounen Tantei, thought to be dead? Or the newest one, am I Kuroba Shin'ichi, one of the twin sons and heirs of the great magician Kuroba Toichi?" His shoulders sagged and he turned around. "Good bye Ran, maybe forever." He sped off into the surrounding trees.

Ran tried to follow, but a *crunch* as she stepped forward stopped her. She bent over and found Conan-ku...no, Shin'ichi's fake glasses, the right side now crushed. All she could do is watch the neverending rain around her.

Shin'ichi ran straight through the forest, stopping only when the forest became the steep drop of the floodgates. "So, you were listening?" A figure stepped out of the trees behind him, dressed all in white, cape billowing in the wind. "Shouldn't you be running from Nakamori-keibu about now?" KID walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, oddly solemn.

"Already done. It wasn't the one. I'm sorry, though. If I had known, I wouldn't have..." Shin'ichi broke him off mid-sentence.

"No. I'm happy you did. Otherwise...otherwise, I might have gone through life believing the lies that controlled my life for so long. Now," He looked at his brother, a small sparkle of resolution in his blue eyes. "What time is it?" The distant clock tower struck 9 times, saving Kaito's breath.

Kaito smiled. "Time to fly, Kaitou Shinku," he said before jumping off, his hang-glider coming to life above him. Shin'ichi shook his head at his brother's antics and jumped after him, his Shin'ichi clothes falling away to reveal a scarlet suit and cape, the undershirt white and the tie blue. His monocle was gold, the hat and clover charm both as red as the suit. He flew off after his brother into the night.

Kuroba...Shinichi...Kaitou...Shinku...

* * *

><p>The next day, when Kaito was sitting at his desk before school started, Aoko approached him, her face worried."Okay, what's up Kaito? You've barely done anything the past two weeks. You haven't even flipped my skirt in a week. Is something wrong?"<p>

Kaito grinned. "Oh, did you miss that? Sorry Ahoko, give me a sec." Quickly he ducked down and peeked. "Oh, blue! Should've known." Aoko's face rapidly grew to an atomic red.

"BAKAITO!" She screamed, pulling a mop from out of nowhere and chasing him around the classroom. Laughing, he gave her the slip and sat back down at his desk, where he was met by his second-favorite detective.

"What do you want, Hakuba-kun?" Hakuba crossed his arms.

"I too have been wondering what's wrong, Kuroba-kun. You've been acting oddly ever since you stole the Blue Peach. Did something happen afterwards?"

"Hey, I didn't steal the Blue Peach. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not KID?"

"As you say. But did something happen recently?" Kaitou grinned at the question.

"You'll see in a minute." Hakuba was about to respond in kind when the homeroom teacher walked in, so he opted instead to sit back down at his desk.

"Good, everyone's seated. Good news everyone, we'll have two new people joining us. One of them you will be meeting later, but for now I'd like you to meet our new transfer student. Would you come in?" When the new student walked in, all eyes went from him to Kaito, who just sat sat there, wide grin in place. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Fine. Hi, I'm Kuroba Shin'ichi. I like mysteries and coffee. No, I am not taken. Any questions?" He ended with a toothy grin. Everyone sweatdropped. Yep, definately related to Kaito.

* * *

><p>It was break between homeroom and the first class of the day, which happened to be English. All the girls (plus Hakuba) were crowded around Shin'ichi's desk, which was right behind Kaito's.<p>

"Come on girls," Shin'ichi managed to utter over the chatter they were making. "I can't answer everyone at once. We need to do this nice and civilized. Now...you." He pointed at Hakuba, who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually Kudou Shin'ichi-san?"

"Mmmm, nope! I was born Kuroba Shin'ichi. I've certainly been called that before though. Can't do anything about it, but personally I think I look much better than him. More roguish."

Before anyone else could say anything, their English teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, settle down, settle down." Once everyone was seated, she smiled. "Well, this is certainly a day for new things. The staff here at Ekoda High would like to introduce our newest member, filling the new post of assistant English teacher. Come on in, deary." The door slid once again, to reveal a young lady, clearly just out of high school. She was tall, just as tall as Shin'ichi and Kaito. She was clad in a pure midnight-violet, altered kimono that had normal three-quarter sleeves and ended instead at mid-calf . Her eyes were a blue so icy they were almost silver. And her hair was almost pure silver, only a hint of blue accented by the blue rose tucked behind her left ear.

"Hello, my name is Youko Aoi. I like codes and language. I hope we get along."

The two brothers' sets of eyes met. This...was going to be _trouble_.

* * *

><p>Paichuu: The Chinese alcohol also known as baijiu and paikaru<p>

Shounen Tantei: Detective Boys

Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu: There is only one truth

Ahoko: Combination of Aoko, her name, and ahou, meaning idiot

Bakaito: Combination of Kaito, his name, and baka, meaning idiot

* * *

><p>Yea, Aoi was an important character from the start. She's a teenage detective, what did you expect? No worries, she won't end up with either of our boys.<p>

I think my muse is laughing at me. While this chapter has half-way done for me already, 4 chapters in a day and a half is still killer. Hope you all enjoy it! And I hope this is the last I see of you all for a few days, at least. Review! It honestly hopes, and I could use some criticism, I've gotta be doing something wrong. Nobody's perfect ya know...

Ja ne~!

PS: I was asked this, and no, the Kudous aren't dead. Remember, they were headed for London. But that _was_ the plane the 'Edogawas' were supposed to be on. It wasn't quite just a need to get rid of Conan, he was already pretty well handled. You'll all see. All I'll say is that all lies eventually crumble.


	5. Problems

**Kaitou Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic  
>Chapter Five<p>

Disclaimer: Aoyama-sensei is Japanese and a guy. I'm just a white chick getting her kicks out of messing with his characters. Leave me alone.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday again, and the Kuroba twins were walking around Ekoda. "I'm telling you, explosions are the way to go, Shin-nii."<p>

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes, both at Kaito's statement and at the nickname he'd picked for him. "Maybe for you, Kai-oto, but I think I'm going to go for a more subtle approach. Can't have everyone thinking I'm just copying you, right?" Whatever Kaito had been about to say was cut off by an ear-shattering scream.

Shin'ichi sighed and facepalmed. "Knew it couldn't last. Okay, where's the dead body?"

The dead body, as it turned out, was in the nearby restaurant and belonged to one Sanoda Rishi, age 27. But that's as far as they got before they were confronted by the man in charge, who eyed Shin'ichi as he tried to get a look at the body.

"Kaito-kun, what the hell do you think you're doing here, disturbing a crime scene? You know better than that." Nakamori Ginzou said, trying his hardest not to yell.

"Yo, keibu, over here." Kaito waved from his spot several feet away, letting his brother take care of the detective work. Nakamori looked back and forth between the two, Kaito cheekily grinning with his hands behind his head, Shin'ichi scowling and still trying to take a look at the crime scene, and sighed.

"This better not be one of your new tricks, Kaito-kun..." Shin'ichi sighed, realizing he'd have to explain some things before he'd be able to help. He faced the still-confused Inspector.

"Sorry, keibu-san, for not introducing myself before this, despite us being neighbours now. My name is Kuroba Shin'ichi, this loud idiot's twin brother. Until now, I've been staying with other relatives. Something came up, so now I live with them. I'm somewhat of an amateur detective, and I'd like to help." Kaito snorted at the last sentence. Nakamori's face though, was one of thought.

"Shin'ichi...Shin'ichi...The name seems familiar. Oh yea, that Kudou brat that's messed up several of my KID chases." He glared at him, totally ignoring half of what he had said. "Who do you think you're kidding brat, scram. I won't let you play around police business like Megure-keibu. Get lost." Shin'ichi scowled again and walked over to his brother.

"How do you deal with that man on a regular basis?" Kaito shrugged.

"Well, I did grow up alongside his daughter. Plus, he's kinda set against you since the Clockwork Heist, when you made a fool out of him." Shin'ichi groaned and face-palmed.

"The one heist where I was actually Kudou Shin'ichi, and it ends up setting me against an entire police division. Oh joy."

"Are you kidding? Most of Division Two was singing your praises after that heist. Keibu's just a sore loser. Now come on." Kaito started dragging his reluctant brother out the door.

"But," he protested, looking back at the body.

"Ugh, now I see why Mouri-chan called you a detective geek. Shin-nii, they can handle it. They're not like Mouri-san. Let's go." Shin'ichi finally gave and and followed his brother out the door. Once they were outside however, he stopped in confusion.

"Wait, why was Division Two there? Murder is Division One work." Kaito shrugged.

"When the cases are here in Ekoda, Nakamori-keibu can show up to create order before Megure-keibu. So he starts the preliminary investigation while waiting for your group." Shin'ichi sputtered.

"M-My group! What do you mean my group?" The magician rolled his eyes.

"The cops you're always in the company of, at least when you were Conan. They practically adopted tantei-kun, or didn't you notice?" The detective blushed. "Evidently not. Mou Shin-nii, you're always so oblivious to things regarding yourself."

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Kaito grinned and leapt ahead, leaving him behind. "O-oi, chotto matte!"

* * *

><p>Kaito and Shin'ichi were sitting at the Nakamori table, having been invited to dinner by Aoko when she found out their mom had left for a trip, when Ginzou came home. "What the hell are you doing here, brat?" Aoko watched in confusion and Kaito in amusement as the two justice-seekers spoke.<p>

"Aoko-san invited my brother and me over. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier today."

"Earlier today? We've been on the wrong foot since that first heist you interrupted, ya brat."

"I believe you're mistaken. I've never met you face-to-face. Unless you're referring to my look-alike, Kudou Shin'ichi?"

"Look-alike? You _are_ Kudou Shin'ichi!"

"No, I'm not. I am Kuroba Shin'ichi. I've been called that several times, though, so I'm lucky I'm a good detective."

B-but..."

"Tousan, I can vouch for him. He's far too much like Kaito to be that detective kid. Now stop arguing and sit down for dinner, all of you."

"Yes ma'am." Came the echoing calls of the three males.

* * *

><p>The next day, when the two were out on the town again, this time serruptitiously scoping out any large gems that had the possibility to be Pandora, they were given a shock in the form of one Osakajin meitantei.<p>

"H-Hattori!" Shin'ichi cried out in surprise when he saw him. Turning from the scene he was covering, Heiji's face lit up.

"Kudo! An' Kudo? Wha' the hell's goin on here?" The joy turned to confusion when he spotted Kaito.

Internally, Shin'ichi cursed to himself. He knew he'd forgotten someone when it came to fixing things. "Um, Hattori, I can explain. But, later. You can come over to the Kuroba residence, you can't miss it. It's right next to Nakamori-keibu's house."

"Later? No, Kudou, ya'll be explainin' this now. I jus' wrapped this case up, so talk." Shin'ichi looked nervously around.

"Alright, alright now. But not here. Let's go." He grabbed Heiji by the hand and dragged him to their house, Kaito following behind.

When they arrived, Shin'ichi pulled Heiji into his room and sat him on his bed, Kaito leaving the two alone.

"Alright Hattori, I'm only going to explain this once, so listen carefully." At the Osakajin's stunned nod, Shin'ichi began his (altered) story.

"A few weeks ago, I was approached by a young man by the name of Kuroba Kaito. He presented me with evidence I was unable to refute. Evidence of my family. I was not born Kudou Shin'ichi, but _Kuroba_ Shin'ichi. Kudou Yuusaku, my uncle, was also born a Kuroba, but was estranged. When my parents couldn't keep both my younger twin and me, I was adopted by my aunt and uncle.

"With Kai-oto's helpful input and out-of-the-box thinking, Haibara was able to find me a cure. The issue was actually not with the apotoxin, it had long-since been flushed out of my system. But when I would change, it was such a shock on my system, aging 10 years in less than a minute, my body duplicated the effects in an attempt to heal itself. He thought that maybe by slowing down the process, say a year a day rather than a year a second, my body would be able to handle it better.

"As you can see, it worked. But," Shin'ichi looked out his window and sighed. "But everyone was still in danger. I said my goodbye's as Conan, and left. I'm now living as I always should have, as Kuroba Shin'ichi, elder twin brother of Kuroba Kaito." Heiji looked at him in sorrow, disbelief, and something else.

"Bu' what abou' 'Neechan? 'Re ya jus' leavin' her behin'?" Shin'ichi looked down and sighed sorrowfully.

"Yes. I told her the truth before I left. But even with that, with her even accepting it, I just can't handle it anymore. I see her too much as a sister now." Heiji looked down, eyes hidden from Shin'ichi's view.

"A sister? I can understan' tha'." Shin'ichi looked at him, worried by the other detective's strangely quiet demeanor.

"Hattori?"

In one swift movement, proving his nickname as a hot-blooded detective, Heiji moved his body forward. He stood up until the two were at the same level and took Shin'ichi's chin in his hand and pressed forward, two pairs of lips meeting.

For that moment, time froze. Both were shocked about what was happening. Heiji for the fact that he was able to pluck up the courage to do so. Shin'ichi for the fact that it was happening at all.

Soon though, the moment was broken as Shin'ichi's brain caught up and he threw himself backwards, face bright red.

* * *

><p>Nii: Short for oniisan, meaning older brother<p>

Oto: Short for otouto, meaning younger brother

Mou: Geez

Oi: Hey

Chotto matte: Wait up

Osakajin: Person from Osaka

Neechan: Short for oneechan, meaning older sister

* * *

><p>Shin'ichi's curse strikes again! Only this time, he doesn't get to help. Poor Shin-chan. Sorry about there not being a case for him to solve, I really think Nakamori or whoever's in charge would stop him unless it was Megure-keibu. And it doesn't make sense for no cops to arrive just because they're waiting on a group that's farther away. There will be sometime soon though, so don't worry. This won't all be Magic Kaito-ish. Shin'ichi is still Shin'ichi, be he Kuroba or Kudou.<p>

The reasoning behind Shin'ichi being back has been explained. I know it's not scientific, I just took the things that caused it before and made a reason it could work long-term. I'm not happy with Heiji's inflections, but it was the best I could do. And now I need to add shounen-ai/yaoi/slash to the warnings, huh? Better, so I don't get chewed out by homophobes.

Shorter this time, but I wanted to end it there. I know people are going to kill me for the cliffhanger, but it just seemed right to end it there. And remember, if you kill me, there definately won't be anymore chapters, so think about that.

A sneak peak of next chapter, fears are discovered by the other twin, and a visit from Akako! Maybe even the introduction of the Kaitou Shinku to the general public.

Speaking of the Kaitou Shinku, anyone have any idea how I played with the names to get it?

It has come to my attention that not everyone knows all the phrases I use, so I'm going back through the chapters and making notations. And I'm gonna do with even the most obvious ones, cause ya never know.

Ja ne, til next time!


	6. Fears

**Kaitou Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic  
>Chapter Six<p>

Disclaimer: As far as I know, Aoyama-sensei would never do something like this with Shin'ichi and Heiji.

* * *

><p>Last time, on Kaitou Shinku:<p>

Heiji moved his body forward. He stood up until the two were at the same level and took Shin'ichi's chin in his hand and pressed forward, two pairs of lips meeting.

For that moment, time froze. Both were shocked about what was happening. Heiji for the fact that he was able to pluck up the courage to do so. Shin'ichi for the fact that it was happening at all.

Soon though, the moment was broken as Shin'ichi's brain caught up and he threw himself backwards, face bright red.

* * *

><p>Shin'ichi scrambled backwards, mind whirling. "You - me - kiss - what?" His brain couldn't totally process what was going on. Confused, he ran out of his room, rushing to Kaito's room, since they hadn't put an entrance to the lab anywhere else in the house yet. All Kaito saw was a red-faced blur as he ran past him and through the portrait hole. He stared in shock after his brother for several minutes until Heiji stuck his head through his door looking sheepish.<p>

"He come through here?" Kaito nodded before glaring at him.

"What'd you do? I haven't seen him like that in...well, a long time. The last time was...when he was chibi." He thought to the end of the Black Pearl heist. Yes, the only time he could think of was when tantei-kun had been under the impression he had left Mouri-chan naked in a lifeboat. But even that paled in comparison to how distraught and red he had just been.

Heiji stepped in a looked down sheepishly. "I-Ikindakissed'im."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, trying to decipher the speeded speech. Wait, kissed? He sighed. "Well no wonder he was so distraught. You're, from what I can understand, his best friend. And it hasn't even been a week since he gave up on Mouri-chan."

Heiji's shoulders sagged. "I-I know. But I've felt like thi' since I foun' ou'. But he always 'ad 'Neechan, so I di'n't think I 'ad a chance."

Kaito put a hand on his shoulder. "Just give him time. The past three weeks, it's been one surprise and shock after another. I'll talk to him, you just go home."

"Thanks Kuroba-han. Y're not too bad, ya know? See ya."

He walked out, thinking hard all the way. He'd been a real ahou in there. And there was no way he could personally fix it.

After walking aimlessly for two hours, his thoughts were interrupted by the jangle of his cell phone.

"'Lo." He said listlessly.

"Ahou, where 're ya? Nob'dy's seen ya f'r almost three 'ours now." You could almost see the anger in her voice.

"Y're righ' Kazuha, I 'm an ahou. I messed up, major."

"Heiji?" Now Kazuha was really confused. She'd never heard her childhood friend so...lost.

"I...Kazuha, 'm I a bad person? If you w're goin' through s'me big issues, an' I up an' kissed ya, c'ld ya ever f'rgive me?" On the other end, Kazuha blushed.

"Ahou, o' course I w'ld. Y're my friend, and ev'n if I di'n't like ya, we c'ld still be friends." Heiji gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kazuha. I'll be th're soon. Ja."

* * *

><p>Kaito finally found Shin'ichi, who was perched at the top of Touto Tower and dressed in his Shinku costume. Thankfully, nobody could see them, even though it was the middle of the day. The two sat in silence on opposite sides of the point for several minutes before Shin'ichi spoke up.<p>

"Why does the world hate me? Who did I piss off to get a life like this? A life built on lies, this stupid curse of mine, and now this? Was I a politician in a past life?"

Kaito let out a bark of laughter at Shin'ichi's attempt at a joke before sobering up and looking to the sky.

"I couldn't really tell you. But he truly does feel sorry, I could tell. And from what I could tell, how he did it really fits his personality. Blunt and not very thought out. Ne?" Shin'ichi gave a small smile.

"Un." He sighed. "What do you think I should do otouto?"

"Do? I think you should give it time. I'm not perfect for this sort of thing, you know? But I'd say give him a chance. He's known you as both, and for both."

Shin'ichi sat thinking for several minutes. True, Hattori had always been there for him. Even with his slips and teasing, he'd always been there to help and protect, both as Conan and when he would change back.

He smiled fondly in rememberance of the time they went to that magic show. Kazuha and Ran had been getting directions from a security guard and he managed to sneak up on Heiji. Using Kazuha's voice, without the bowtie surprisingly, he had cried 'Dare da!' surprising the other detective. Of course, there had been some questions afterwards from the Osakajin about how he had done it. He had surprised himself, quite frankly.

Then there had been the incident on the blimp with the Queen Sky. He blushed. He'd _groped_ his twin brother. Not that he'd meant to, but it'd still happened. And then there'd been the need to explain to Heiji why exactly he'd been with Kaito and working with him. That had been rather awkward, because even then the two had felt a sense of camaraderie with each other. But it had been cute how distressed and worried Heiji'd been about him.

Shin'ichi blinked at his thought processes. Maybe there _was_ something there between him and Hattori. He'd never had a reason to think on that tangent, though, focusing on Ran as the center of his love life. And the past week hadn't exactly been the best time for that sort of thought either.

"Sorry to interrupt this musing, but you two have been avoiding me, and I need to tell you both something." Both boys shot up at the voice. How the hell was someone talking to them up here? And to their surprise, there sat Akako on a broom, levitating in front of them. "And don't worry, I've put up a charm to conceal us. Or did you really think nobody would notice the two of you up here in broad daylight for an hour?"

The two ducked their heads sheepishly.

"So, what do you want, Koizumi-kun?" Kaito asked as she alighted upon the tower, broom in hand.

"The dove has finally found the crow. But the ravens are now wary, for a fox has entered the hunting grounds. The dove, crow, and fox need to work together to stop the ravens once and for all. All will face trials, but it will turn out well in the end if they can cooperate. Remember, Lucifer watches all." In a blur, she disappeared as if she had never been there.

"Creepy witch." Kaito muttered, Shin'ichi nodding in agreement and shuddering.

"Reminds me of Haibara. At least Akako-san doesn't look like a 7-year-old and act like that."

"Definately."

* * *

><p>Nakamori Ginzou was confused. Sitting on his desk was two seperate heist notes. One, written on a normal piece of white paper as always, read:<p>

Blood, thicker than water,  
>Is as crimson as the moon.<br>New faces are shown  
>At the home of the Shinigami.<p>

At the bottom was the normal Kaitou KID doodle. But on the other hand, there was a note written in the same manner, only on a piece of red paper.

Water, thinner than blood,  
>Is as clear as the sky.<br>Old faces return,  
>To the home of the Shinigami.<p>

At the bottom was a Kid doodle, only it was facing the other direction, the monocle in the left eye rather than the right. What was going on?

"Does anyone have any isea what the HELL this means?" He asked the collected taskforce.

"Well, I can think of four possibilities." Aoi said, counting off each one. "One, both are fake, sent by a group, the red one intentionally looking false so we would ignore it. Two, both are fake, sent by two seperate people, one being a very, very poorly counterfeit. Three, the white one is real, and the red one a very poor, fake counterfeit. And four, both are real and KID has a new partner joining him. The red one would be the heist note for the new kaitou." She shrugged. "Personally, I think it's either one or four, the notes are too much alike in wording to have been sent by completely unrelated parties."

Nakamori grumbled something under his breath that sounded like, 'No good, smart-ass teenage detectives.'

"Anyway, whatever the case may be, we know KID always shows up to fake heists, even if only to let us know it was fake. So we look at them both as if they're real and prepare." Aoi continued, ignoring her keibu's muttered epithets.

"Okay, Youko, what do they mean?"

"If we look at them seperate, we only get half. But together... Blood is as crimson as the moon, would indicate the lunar eclipse that's going to happen in 10 days, and the weather forcast is minimal cloud cover, water is as clear as the sky. The Shinigami probably refers to Mouri Kogorou, I've heard he's garnered quite a reputation as a death magnet. So the home of the Shinigami would probably be Beika. New and old faces just give more credit to my new partner theory. A new kaitou and the old one, working together to steal something."

"But what?"

"That I'm not sure. What gems are going to be in Beika on that night?" Looking over the list of pictures and descriptions, she smiled as she spotted one. "That one."

* * *

><p>"BAKAITO!" Aoko screamed before pulling her mop out of hammerspace. It was the next day at school and Kaito had flipped her skirt. Again. Shin'ichi slumped on his desk and sighed.<p>

"Do they always do this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Saguru said, walking over to stand next to his desk.

Shin'ichi titled his head up to look at the British boy. "What do you want Hakuba-kun?" The other detective looked down at him.

"You've read the news about this supposed new kaitou?"

"Yea. Makes sense, looking at the two linked notes. The white one is definately real. The red one is too similar for the two not to have been worked on together."

"You sure you're not Kudou-san?"

"Yes, I'm sure. So what about the kaitou?"

"Well, you might not be Kudou-kun, but I can tell you're a good detective. Would you like to come to the heist next Wednesday?"

Shin'ichi shrugged. "Thieves don't interest me, except for those that steal the most precious thing of all. KID always returns what he steals, so he's nothing but an irritation in my opinion. I'll pass."

Hakuba's eyes narrowed. "Even if I told you that I believe your brother is KID?"

"Ha! Kaito, KID? Nah, tousan was just a fan of his tricks. Kaito was with me the last two heists. We actually met up while that Blue Peach was being stolen."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I had proof?"

"Did you have proof before accusing him the first time? Or did you suspect him first thing and use evidence to add to that?" Saguru looked at him confused as in the background the two childhood friends had reached a standstill, Kaito up in the corner of the cieling and Aoko below, mop waving in the air. "I'm sure you know this. Holmes said in "A Scandal in Bohemia" that 'It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories.' Is that what you've done?"

Saguru fell silent, thoughts confused. Inwardly, Shin'ichi smirked. That should get the British detective off Kaito's back, and prevent, for the most part, any theories to connect himself to Shinku.

He was pulled out of his reverie by his his brother's girly scream of terror as Aoko waved a _very_ realistic plush fish at him. Processing this fact, he nearly fell out of his seat laughing.

"You're afraid of fish, Kai-oto?" He asked once he got his breath back. His brother glared at him from his seat, shakes still present even though the f-finny thing was put away.

"Evidently so," came a new voice. It was Aoi, today wearing a loose purple blouse and a pair of jeans. The flower was still in her hair though.

"Not you too Youko-san. Why are the four biggest fans of KID in this school around my desk? I hear enough about him at home, your dad's not the quietest person when he rants, Aoko-san."

She huffed in annoyance. "I am not a fan. That idiot thief can go and die for all I care." Kaito winced, but only Shin'ichi noticed through his brother's Poker Face.

"I didn't mean to imply you like him. You four talk about him the most. The only real fan of him here is Kaito, and that's just as a magician."

"A-ny-way," Aoi said, irritation starting to show on her face from being ignored. "I wanted to give you something, Shin'ichi-kun." She pulled something out of her bag.

Shin'ichi's eyes locked on the object and froze. It was a plush of Kaito KID. But where his brother's image would have had extremely messy hair coming out from the hat, this one had hair that reminded him more of how he used to fashion his own hair, it all coming out in spikes at his neck. The figure also, instead of a monocle, wore a pair of very familiar glasses.

But that's not what really had Shin'ichi frozen. At the sight of the doll, his mind went back to when he was truly seven, when _**it**_ had happened. With a cry of fear and without a second thought, he vaulted out of his desk and self-defenestrated through the second-story window to hit the grassy courtyard below in a roll, leaping up and running out of sight in only a few seconds.

Kaito disappeared after him in a puff of smoke, leaving a note that said, "I'm going to make sure he's okay, tell the teacher." The three looked at each other, worried.

* * *

><p>Ahou: Osakan dialect for idiot, often used as a joke between friends<p>

Dare da: Guess who

Shinigami: Death god

* * *

><p>Yes, Shin'ichi has pediophobia. Without that fear Kaito has, he'd be darn near perfect, so I had to give Shin'ichi a weird fear too. There is a good reason behind it though. And now Shin'ichi's sent Sagu-kun for a loop, making him second-guess himself. What does Aoi know, I wonder? Plushie inspired by the promotional pictures for the 14th Meitantei Conan movie. Loved the scene referenced here. THERE WILL BE NO KAISHIN, THAT'S JUST WEIRD! At least, in this case it's weird. Otherwise, I'm all for it.<p>

Why was this one of the easiest chapters to write? Last chapter was the shortest, and it took me so long, but this is the longest and took me almost no time at all. Why does Muse-chan hate me so?

In regards to hating, I hate writing Akako! I'm never quite sure how to portray her. Did I do okay? I need people's thoughts!

Ja ne~!

Review, the button's right there!  
>\|


	7. More Confrontations

**Kaitou Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic

Hattori Sei: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter!

Kuroba Shin'ichi: She was just being lazy.

Sei: Was not Shin'ichi-kun! I had a lot of other stories I was working on!

Shin'ichi: Then were you doing 'research' by reading all that fanfic & manga? And don't forget the anime you were watching...

Sei: U-Urasai!

* * *

><p>More Confrontations<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito found Shin'ichi curled up on himself in the corner of the gym. "We've got to stop doing this." He half-heartedly joked as he sat down next to him.<p>

"..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"..."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I was around eight or so when it started. I was at the beach with Aoko, okaasan, and otousan. I remember that it was a week before his death.

"I swam out a little farther than the rest of the people there, trying to show off even then I guess. I could see them gesturing for me to come back, and otousan was swimming out to get me, but I couldn't hear a word any of them were saying. Wondering what was going on, I started to swim back when I became aware of a large shadow coming over me.

"When I turned around, there was this giant blue marlin coming at me, mouth agape. Before I could move, it swallowed me. The next thing I knew other than a burning darkness was otousan's voice, calling for me to hold on and a bright light as the fi-finny thing was split open.

"Since then, even the name of those things scare me. I've tried to get over it, but nothing's ever helped."

The two sat in silence for several more minutes before Shin'ichi spoke.

"I was seven. It was Girls' Day, and I was visiting Ran. Everyone left for dinner, but I complained enough that they let me stay behind.

"Ran had a lot of dolls, her parents each buying two every year making it double the usual amount. One caught my eye as being odd as I was roaming around the house, so I went to investigate it.

"I had always been short for my age, and it was up high on the shelves that held all the dolls, so I had to do a bit of climbing to get to it. But before I could look at it, the shelf I was sitting on broke. To save myself, I reached up for the next shelf, but it too broke under my weight. All of the shelves ended up breaking on my way down. As I lay stunned on the carpet, all the dolls fell on me, and the shelves kept me pinned.

"It was two hours before they came back and found me. By then I was starting to panic, from my lack of oxygen and blood, since I had gotten a large cut on my way down and was slowly bleeding out for a while. Since then, small human-like dolls remind me of that time I almost died. Usually it's not an issue since people don't just randomly pull out a doll in public, but there have been other cases like this."

There was a minute more of silence before Kaito sighed.

"Mendokuse. Our lives suck, don't they?"

"Un."

After a while, the two got up and left the school, telling the nurse they weren't feeling well.

As they were on their way home, though, a scream was heard. Instantly, Shin'ichi switched to detective-mode, his earlier scare forgotten momentarily. Before he started running off though, he remembered his brother and looked back.

Kaito laughed. "Go on. I know this is a part of you, and it'll help. Don't worry about me." Shin'ichi gave him a look of gratitude and ran off towards the source of the earlier scream.

"The victim is Tsuchi Maiyuri, age 23, a student at Tokyo University, and part-timer here at the Shining Koi. Time of death is approximated to be, taking into consideration the surrounding temperature, about nine o'clock last night" Takagi stated, standing next to Megure at the crime scene, the corpse laying a fewfeet away in a pool of bloody slush, several wounds in her chest.

"Who are the suspects?" Shin'ichi asked, seeming to suddenly appear crouched next to the body. The two officers jumped.

"K-Kudou-kun!" Shin'ichi barely spared a glance for the Inspector.

"Hello Megure-keibu. The suspects, Takagi-keiji?"

"A-Aa. The first suspect is Hyourama Shizuru, age 22. She's also a part-timer at the Shining Koi, and also Tsuchi-san's roommate. The other girls in the dorm say that the two have been fighting lately.

"The other suspect is the owner of the Shining Koi, Kazeyoshi Minato, age 26. He was the first to discover the body, when he came down to the freezer to put in today's fish stock.

"Neither of these two have an alibi for the time of death. Hyourama-san says she was taking a walk in the nearby Ekoda Park, but there are no witnesses. And Kazeyoshi-san says he was in his apartment a few blocks away cooking dinner after closing down the store half an hour earlier."

"Hmm..." Shin'ichi looked over at the two. Both were distraught, the male more than the female, though, she was distraught as well. The two were standing at the far wall, a few feet apart, and he was simply staring at the body while she looked eveywhere but at it or him.

"Has the weapon been found?" He suddenly asked, making Takagi jump again, and fumble with his notebook, nearly dropping it.

"N-no. All we can say is that it was a short blade, maybe a small dagger. It was rather blunt though, so it may be some sort of spike as well. There seem to be a few irregularities with the wounds, almost as if it were both." Shin'ichi just put his chin to hand and walked off in thought.

"K-Keibu-san, is...is that normal for Kudou-kun?" Takagi asked his superior, not being too familiar with the boy. The only case he could really remember with him deducing something in front of him was the plane case two years or so ago.

Megure, having spent his time watching Shin'ichi, took his eyes off the detective and sighed. He looked at Takagi, his many years visible in his eyes. "Maybe not before, but I can tell he's changed. Maybe it was that big case he was telling Ran-kun about, but something is different now. If it's for the best or not has yet to be seen."

Shin'ichi suddenly stopped his pacing, turning their attention to him once again. His grin told it all.

"I know who did." This brought the attention of the suspects as well.

"You know who killed her?" Shizuru cried.

"Yes. The murderer wanted revenge on her for something she did to them. Hyourama-san, it was you!" This took everyone present aback.

"Wh-why would I want to kill her? She was my best friend!"

"Was that all she was? Weren't you also until recently lovers?" Everyone blushed, excluding Shin'ichi, and Shizuru gaped. "Yes, you were lovers, up until you two took up jobs at this restaurant and she met Kazeyoshi-san. From there on, she started going out with him, correct?" Minato nodded.

"Now we come to the actual murder. So Hyourama-san was angry with Tsuchi-san for abandoning her for a man. And so, she invited her to this restaurant a few minutes after it closed. The two entered using a spare key azeyoshi-san had given Tsuchi-san. Bringing her down to the freezer, Hyourama-san shanked Tsuchi-san to death."

"Wh-where's the weapon?" Shizuru sputtered.

"Ah yes, the weapon. It had me puzzled at first, but when I walked over by the thermostat, I understood."

"The thermostat?" Takagi asked.

"Yes, the thermostat. We've been thinking of this room as a freezer, but really, what temperature is this room set for, Kazeyoshi-san?"

He blinked. "Um, 0 degrees evenly. It keeps the fish chilled without freezing them." Shin'ichi nodded.

"Yes, 0 degrees. That is, 0 degrees _Celcius_. Freezers are set for 0 degrees _Fahrenheit_. So this is nothing but a big fridge. How, in that case, is Tsuchi-san's blood partially frozen? The freezing point of blood is less than water's of 0 degrees Celsius." Takagi's eyes lit up.

"I get it! An icicle! It's cold enough that the icicle wouldn't melt if stored here. But if stabbed into a warm body, it would melt, mingling with the blood. Then the mixed liquid would only freeze a little at this temperature."

"But Kudou-kun, all of this has been conjecture. Where's the proof?" Shin'ichi smirked.

"Where's the key that belongs to Tsuchi-san? The doors were locked when Kazeyoshi-san arrived this morning, which means they were locked by Hyourama-san on her way out. She must have it on her, or it'll be somewhere around here, both her fingerprints and Tsuchi-san's blood on it." All looked at Shizuru.

"He, so I've been caught." Minato stared at her in shock.

"So...you did kill Mai-chan?"

"Of course I did!" Shizuru yelled, going into a frenzy. "She left me for...for...a male! I could never forgive her! We'd promised to be together forever, but then she started talking about marrying you! I couldn't take it anymore!" She fell to her knees, tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Well, that was a job well done." Shin'ichi said, standing outside the Shining Koi, watching the police put Shizuru into a car.

"Kudou-kun, it's time we talk." He sighed and turned around to face Megure and Takagi, both with serious looks on their faces.

"Yea, I suppose it is."


	8. Organization

**Kaitou Shinku Chpt 8**  
>a Meitantei Conan fanfic<p>

Hattori Sei: Well, uh, hi guys...

Hattori Heiji: Wha the hell, ahou? One, what took ya so long, an' two, why are ya _Hattori_ Sei? We ain't related!

Sei: Heiji-kun, shush. I'm sorry I'm late, RL got in the way, and my muse abandoned me for the last part of the chapter. And I'm a Hattori because...well, because I wanna be, one way or another. Related or married, either's fine.

Heiji: Tha's weird.

Sei: /shrug/ If I can't go out with you, I've got four to five others that I'd happily date otherwise.

Heiji: Four ta five? I c'n thinka three, Hakuba-teme, Kuroba-han, an' Kudou-kun, bu' who're the one ta two others?

Sei: The definite one is Eisuke-kun. He's just so sweet. And despite the age gap, I'd date Okiya-san, depending on if he's Bourbon or Akai-san. Now, enough on my crushes. Get to reading!

Heiji: Sei-han don't own Meitantei Conan. That'd be Aoyama-han.

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

"Well, that was a job well done." Shin'ichi said, standing outside the Shining Koi, watching the police put Shizuru into a car.

"Kudou-kun, it's time we talk." He sighed and turned around to face Megure and Takagi, both with serious looks on their faces.

"Yea, I suppose it is."

* * *

><p>The three sat in the back of an Ekoda coffee shop, Shin'ichi with his back to the wall and a full view of the room and the officers, who sat across from him. After ordering coffee from a waitress whose manner, as well as her deep black hair and vivid green eyes, sparked something in the back of the teen's brain, he leaned back and looked at his companions.<p>

"Okay, fire away, keibu, keiji." Megure spoke first.

"Where in the world have you been Kudou-kun?" Shin'ichi scratched his cheek.

"That's kinda hard to say. I've been here, I've been there...I've even left the country."

"Then what've you been doing?" Takagi asked, trying to take a kinder tone in asking questions.

'Good cop, bad cop? How cheesy,' Shin'ichi though before speaking again. "The best I can do, really. I only wish I could've been doing more." Megure exploded, slamming his hand on the table.

"Damn it Kudou-kun, quit avoiding the questions! You've had the division worried. Whenever you help, you're always so secretive. What happened?"

Shin'ichi sighed, and put his head in his hands. "It comes to this, does it?" He muttered before looking Megure straight in the eye. "What happened? Kudou Shin'ichi died."

"..."

"..." The two officers sat stunned.

"D-died? Come on, Kudou-san, d-don't joke around." Takagi stuttered.

"It's no joke. I'm not Kudou Shin'ichi." He sighed. "This is really hard to explain, so please, just listen.

"My name is Kuroba Shin'ichi. It's scary how similar Shin-kun and I were, even our names. There is almost no difference between us, but for little things. At least my twin brother's different, then there'd really be problems.

"I learned how to be a detective from Shin-kun's father, Yuusaku-san, at the same time Shin-kun did. That's how I deduct just as well as him, and even the same style.

"But, what you really want to know is the story of Shin-kun's death, right? It happened on a Saturday, at Tropical Land. Soon after Shin-kun solved that roller coaster case, he was attacked." Shin'ichi took a moment to brace himself, and take a sip of his coffee, before continuing.

"I was there as well, but unfortunately I didn't really get a good look at them. By the time I caught up to Shin-kun, they had disappeared. But not before poisoning him.

"He was in pain. It almost seemed to be melting him from the inside out. But even during that time, his mind was still working. He told me to help you all. I'd never solved a case publicly, but I'd worked several alongside him. He knew you'd be in trouble time to time, and the first person you'd look for help from would be him.

"Most of all he didn't want Ran-san to grieve because of him. He didn't realize how things would end up. But that's a story I never want to tell.

"So telling me this, he died. I went to get help, but all I found when I returned were scorch marks left behind. My guess is that whoever killed him came back and burned his body, removing any evidence.

"From that day on, whenever I could help, I did so as him."

The two officers tried to take this all in, Megure having the most difficult time of all. Kudou-kun dead? Sure, he was reckless, and ran headfirst into danger far too often for comfort, and had a bad habit of tripping over corpses...okay, maybe it wasn't all that farfetched. He probably ran into a body in the process of being made into a corpse.

"So you've been lying to the police for months about who you really are?" Megure accused, finally coming to grips. He would mourn the young boy, but not now.

"Well...it's not like I ever really said I was Kudou Shin'ichi. I would just call, or come around, and you just assumed I was Shin-kun."

"But, still, Kuroba-san! I've heard what you did to Ran-san!" Shin'ichi grimaced, pain clouding his eyes.

"Yes, Ran-san. I did have a crush on her, even from back when we were kids. She never really knew me, she always mistook me for Shin-kun like everyone else. But as time passed, things changed. So I finally told her the truth, because I couldn't hide anymore behind the facade of Kudou Shin'ichi." By the end, Shin'ichi was shaking, the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes. It was hard, lying to these two.

Megure-keibu'd always been there when his own father wasn't. In a way, he almost was Shin'ichi's father. And Takagi-keiji, when he was Conan, was like an older brother. Even with the teasing, both ways, and the secrets, they had been family. Shin'ichi could act more himself around him and Satou-keiji. But that was all over, he was no longer Kudou Shin'ichi, or Edogawa Conan.

"We're sorry Kuroba-san, we didn't mean to upset you." Shin'ichi cracked a grin at Takagi.

"No, Takagi-keiji, it's fine. I really did need to talk about it, but I kept putting it off. In fact, I'm grateful for this." He stood up. "If you'll please excuse me, I need to go home, my family's probably worried. Please tell the precinct my story for me, will you? I don't think I can talk about it again."

"No worries Kuroba-san, you go rest. I'm sure you've had a long day."

"Arigato Takagi-keiji. Sayonara." He bowed and left, paying the waitress as he brushed past her on his way out. Exiting the cafe, he quickly headed home.

* * *

><p>Later that night, a figure stood in the shadows of their home, a phone it hand. Gracefully, they typed out a number. If anyone were to listen, they would hear the children's song "<em>Nanatsu no Ko<em>" formed from the beeps of the keys.

"I have vital information for anokata," they said. "And I think Gin would be interested as well."

"_Oh?_" Came the voice from the other side. "_And what would that be, Shadow?_"

"You know that boy that Gin thought he killed, Kudou Shin'ichi, but has been popping up from time to time?" Kage asked.

"_Ah, Cool Guy! What about him?_" On the other end, Vermouth was tense. Had the Silent Shadow found out about her Silver Bullet? While not yet a part of the Syndicate, they could still get the information to the Boss and ruin her plans.

"Turns out he did die that night at the theme park. The guy everyone's been seeing around, solving cases, is some sort of doppelganger, not the detective himself." Kage smirked. "Seems Gin doesn't have to worry anymore."

"Very good Kage, I'll pass this on. Maybe soon you'll finally become Baijiu, ne?"

"Hai. Ja ne." The two hung up the phone, leaving a musing Vermouth. So Silver Bullet-kun was 'dead'? She'd really been in America too long, trying to keep various law organizations off the Syndicate's back, destroying any evidence traces they manage to pick up. She needed to catch up on news of what was going on in Japan. And she knew just the girl to get it from. Time to pull out her Teitan High uniform again.

* * *

><p>A little more than a week later, and it was Wednesday, the day of the heist. Kaito and Shin'ichi were at school, but awaiting the bell so they could leave and prepare. The class turned to the door as it opened during the middle of a lecture, revealing their principal.<p>

"I have some rather unfortunate news children," he began. Your student teacher, Ms. Youko Aoi has been arrested." The twins exchanged glances. Arrested? She was a cop, what would she be doing to get arrested? Unseen by them, Akako's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, I'm sure this is all a surprise to you all. It seems that she was the Blue FOX, a hacker wanted in several countries for reasons of national security. We on the board of education are sorry to see her go, but laws are laws. You all may leave for the rest of the day, and counselors are available in the main gym to talk about her loss. Thank you."

As the other students left, Akako stayed sitting at her desk, her brain nearly short-circuiting. How...how had this happened? The fox was supposed to help the dove and crow...how could she do that from a jail cell? How had her vision changed so drastically? She would need to consult Lucifer.

While Akako was pondering on the mechanics of black magic, Kaito and Shin'ichi were walking home in a daze, unable to believe that had been revealed.

"Aoi, a criminal?" Kaito muttered.

"I know what you mean Kai-oto. It could possible explain some things though. But the question on my mind is, who was she working for? Hackers, good hackers like FOX, don't just randomly show up and get arrested. She got in someone's way, someone big, or was working for someone big, and became...disposable." Kaito's eyes widened as he looked at his brother, whose hands were at his side, clenched into fists, and shaking slightly.

"The Syndicate?"

"Possibly. But," he turned to the the younger and smiled. "Let's not worry about that tonight. We can't let something like this ruin our heist, can we?"

Kaito grinned back, his smile just as fake as the other's. "Yea, Shin-nii. You need to come on the scene with a bang."

* * *

><p>Yea, Aoi's gone. I had plans for her...but recently, I've come to really not like her character. And she really was originally a hacker, I didn't just make that up to get rid of her. She's the Blue FOX. She was international criminal F04. F stands for File-transferer, aka a hacker. the o is a 0 of course, and 4 written in a certain way can be interpreted as an X.<p>

Next chapter is Shin'ichi-kun's first heist as Kaitou Shinku! But still, nobody has guessed how I played with the names to get Shin'ichi's kaitou name. Anyone?

And any comments on anything that happened in this chapter are welcome. I swear, I will not update this story until I get 10 reviews for this chapter. Otherwise, I feel like people don't really like my story. Story alerts and favs are nice, but I really need to know what people like, and what problems I need to fix. I'm trying to work towards being a published writer, and if I don't get feedback, I can't get better.

Review Count: 6


	9. Heist

**Kaitou Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic**  
><strong>Chapter Nine

Sei: .../blink/ I am not responsible for any weird images that come to your mind after reading this chapter and I apologize in advance for them. This chapter...ran away from me and took on a life of its own. But, it is here, despite only 6 reviews for last chapter. But I figured, may as well give you all a Christmas. So, Happy/Merry Christmas everybody! Or whatever holiday you celebrate.

Hakuba Saguru: You have serious issues, you know that, right Hattori-chan?

Sei: One word. Akako.

Saguru: I'll be quiet now.

* * *

><p>"You, stand guard by the case. You by the door. And where the hell is that damned Hakuba!" Nakamori ranted. It was almost time for the lunar eclipse to start, and he wasn't there yet. While he didn't particularly want the boy there, he had to begrudgingly agree that he could use his help, particularly if there was a second thief out tonight. He shot a look at the gem they were guarding tonight.<p>

The Nile had been recently unearthed in Egypt. It was a large diamond, clear as glass. But apparently, it sometimes glowed red. Something about the structure refracting only some of the light when it came through at a certain angle and with a certain frequency. The whole thing went right over his head. All he cared was the fact that KID and someone else were after it tonight.

"Nakamori-keibu, sir," a guard said.

"What is it?"

"It's almost time for the eclipse to start. And Hakuba-san would be over there, by the case." Nakamori nodded.

"Very good. Now, back to your post!"

"Yes, sir!" The officer saluted and scurried back to the door as Nakamori walked over to talk to Saguru.

"So Hakuba-kun, what do you think? At what point during the eclipse will the thieves come?"

"Probably during the height of the eclipse, when it is most dark. That means we have a couple hours." Honestly, Saguru didn't really want to be there just right now. What Shin'ichi'd said to him a week ago had really shook him up. What if he had been wrong this entire time? Needlessly going after an innocent man while letting the true culprit get away? He really needed to go over all the facts some more, to straighten his thoughts out. But his image must be preserved. It would be a sign of weakness to not attend a heist when he was truly in the area.

"Yea, but we must stay vigilant. He's KID, he'll just do the last thing we expect him to do."

"Hai." He would've kept talking, if it weren't for the museum lights suddenly cutting off. But not just the museum lights, looking out the window, it looked to Saguru that all of Ekoda had gone dark. The only light had a red tinge and came from the moon. Wait, red? The eclipse! Saguru spun to face the pedestal again. He was faced by two grinning faces, one under the typical white tophat, the other with a red one, the ribbon on it white to the typical blue. "The new partner, I presume?"

"Oh, he's a smart one KID. Could I borrow him?" came the voice of Koizumi Akako from the figure in red. KID laughed, his voice ever the same.

"Borrow? Now now, you need to learn to share, but I suppose so. I'd ask him though."

"Aw..." You could hear the pout in her tone. "How about it tantei-san, would you like to come home with me tonight?" The idea of Koizumi Akako, the prettiest girl at school, asking him to come home with her made him flush. But then he remembered exactly where he was and shook his head.

"Oi, who are you?" The red KID gasped, taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I neglected to introduce myself, didn't I?" He bowed with a flourish. "I am Kaitou Shinku."

"Well then, Shinku, would you please refrain from using Akako-chan as a voice?"

The two kaitou exchanged glances. "And who would this Akako-chan be, hmm, tantei-san?"

"N-none of your business!" Saguru stammered, flustered.

"I believe he's referring to his classmate, Koizumi Akako. She's rather popular," KID said.

"Is that so?" Shinku looked thoughtful, but a little crestfallen. "That means you're already taken, huh tantei-san?" He continued to use the voice, although in the back of his mind somewhere t he Brit realized it was younger. But it was a very small part.

"You!" Saguru leapt at the red figure. The task force that had been sitting idly by until now took this as their cue to start capturing the thieves. With a cry, they too rushed the pair, aiming specifically for KID. They knew what he was capable of, and it seemed Saguru had decided to take on the unknown.

"Nuh-uh, tantei-san, you wouldn't try to force yourself on a taken woman, would you?"

"Shut up, you're a guy. And I said to stop using her voice!" He grabbed for the red cape again only for it to slip just beyond his grasp with a skip from the wearer.

"Hey, I don't even know who this Akako-san is. But fine, ruin my fun." By the end of his sentence, Shinku had altered his tones to a guy's, slightly higher than KID's. "Is this any better, tantei-san?"

He just growled in response as he grabbed for the thief again. He was usually far more level-headed than this, but something about the way the thief used the girl's voice struck something inside him, making him lash out.

Under his Poker Face, Shin'ichi raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong with Saguru. Maybe something had cracked in his psyche after that talk. Anyway, he needed to take him out of commission soon or he'd be in trouble. "Nighty-night tantei-san," he said, pulling out a can of sleeping gas. He turned from the now-sleeping detective to his brother, who was lying on top of a pile of officers, each of which were now sporting either bright blue hair, various styles of spiky black hair, or bald caps. A few of them also had monkey tails. "Really KID?"

"Yep!" Shinku sighed.

"Fine." With a snap of his fingers, Saguru was surrounded by a smoke of light blue smoke.

When it cleared, he was revealed to be dressed in a Piccolo costume. That finished, Shinku grabbed the jewel. At the doorway, he paused. "Why do I get the feeling we forgot something?" KID shrugged.

"You forgot about me!" Nakamori cried, leaping out from behind the pedestal where he'd been waiting. Shinku just side-stepped the tackle, which Nakamori recovered from with a roll.

"Ahh, hello Nakamori-keibu. I was wondering if I'd get to meet you this time."

"So you're the new thief, eh?"

"Well, yes. But it's more like I'm coming back."

"KID never had a partner!" Ginzou would know, he'd been chasing him for all of both of their careers.

Shinku shook his head. "Never openly, no. But I was always there, from the beginning." He took a took at his wrist, which didn't have a watch, and whistled. "Well, I'm sorry keibu, but I'm afraid we must leave." Nakamori tried to grab one of them as they whirled around, but they disappeared into clouds of pink and blue smoke before he could. He ran down the hall, but there was no sign of either.

"DAMNED KAITOU!"

* * *

><p>Atop the building, KID and Shinku stood together, the diamond held in KID's hands. They were waiting. Finally, the red color left Lady Luna and she returned to her normal glowing grey. Together, the two thieves held the gem up to a shaft of light. The light refracted within it, but while it did turn red, there was no hint of the inner gem that would indicate the Pandora.<p>

KID sighed and pulled off his hat, running a hand through his hair and messing it up even further than normal. "So much for that."

"Yea," Shin'ichi agreed, taking off his own hat. Suddenly, he froze, and glanced around the rooftop. "Why didn't Nakamori check up here?"

Hearing his brother's words, Kaito froze as well. He'd used the roof often enough for an escape route that it would be stupid not to post someone up there, or at least check it.

Both boys spun around when they heard feminine laughter from behind them. "That would be me," the figure said. "It's just a simple perception filter, but very effective." She stepped out of the shadows, revealing light blonde hair and a sharp grin. "Hey there Cool Guy."

Shin'ichi growled. "Vermouth."

She laughed again. "Now then, Cool Guy, I heard a really interesting story from a close friend of yours. Edogawa Conan was Kudou Shin'ichi who is actually _Kuroba_ Shin'ichi. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"What do you want?" Shin'ichi was suspicious. Vermouth might not have been like the rest of the Black Organization, but she never showed up unless she wanted something from him. Even if it was just to survive against the other Organization members, for whatever reason she had.

"Cool it, Cool Guy. I'm here to give you a warning." Her face turned serious. There's a new member staying in the area. Although, they aren't one yet. Once they get through this mission, though, they'll be known as Baijiu."

The detective gave a start at that particular codename. Baijiu. The specific alcohol that had, on one occasion, turned him back into himself when he was stuck as Conan. And the alcohol that had, in the end, turned him back permanently.

Vermouth looked at the sons of her disguise master in sadness, although the visible effects of her thoughts were masked by her own Poker Face. Kaito watched his brother as he visible took in this information, his emotions veiled, but not from their eyes. Oh, how she missed Toichi. He'd been so good to her. But he'd attracted the attention of the Org and she was sent out to dispose of him. She'd wanted to avoid it, but Gin had watched her the entire time. And then the fire...she held back tears. She hadn't wanted that, not at all.

"Thank you, Sharon," Shin'ichi said, startling her out of her thoughts. She stared at him, what he said not quite registering. She was spared any humility though by Kaito.

"Sharon? You mean Sharon Vineyard? Shin-nii, she's dead."

Shin'ichi grimaced, kicking himself for not informing his brother of everything he knew about the members of the shadowy syndicate. "Kai-oto, meet Sharon Vineyard, aka Chris Vineyard, aka Vermouth. A student of otousan's, she is currently the disguise expert in the organization."

"What!" He looked between the two, unsure of what to say.

"I am sorry for your loss," Vermouth said before sauntering towards the roof door.

"Wait, Sharon!"

"Hmm?" She careened her neck around the doorway to look back at Shin'ichi.

"What do you want with me?"

She smirked before slipping away again. "A secret makes a woman, woman." And curiousity makes a detective a silver bullet. A silver bullet that can take down this monster of a group. One day, the silvet bullet will shoot and she will be the one to aim it, straight at the heart of the beast. He just needed to stay alive until the time was right.

* * *

><p>A building away, the Silent Shadow watched the proceedings with a pair of binoculars, reading the groups' lips easily.<p>

"Curious," they said. It seems Vermouth might not be so loyal after all. This was getting very interesting indeed. Plans would have to be made using this new information.


	10. Failing at Being Informative

**Kaitou Shinku  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfiction  
>Chapter 10<p>

Hattori Sei: I updated in a month. Woot!

Kage no Musei: Idiot.

Sei: Shush you. I know who you really are and can tell Shin'ichi.

Kage: He knows me already.

Sei: Well yea, but...oh fine, ruin my fun. So I'm back with a new chapter. In it we've got more on Kage, more lies having to be told, and a case! Hope you enjoy!

Kage: Sei does not own MC. But unfortunately, she does own me.

Sei: What's that supposed to mean?

Kage: Nothing. Read and review please.

* * *

><p>Jii sighed and put down his gem-scope (the thing jewelers use when inspecting a jewel) and sighed. "I'm afraid, bocchan, that you two have been tricked." He tossed the Nile onto the table in front of the two, the three of them being situated in the 'kaitou cave'.<p>

"Tricked?" Kaito asked."What do you mean?" Tricked, them? It was the real gem, he was sure of it.

"By the Silent Shadow, it seems," Shin'ichi said, having taken a good look at the gem after Jii had thrown it. Jii nodded.

"The Silent Shadow? Who's that?"

Shin'ichi chuckled. "You really don't pay attention at all, do you Kai-oto?" He sighed and turned to his brother to explain. "The Kage no Musei, the Silent Shadow, is a thief, like us. But unlike us, he does not warn the police ahead of time. He is more like an average thief in that way. But, his heists have been pulled off in broad daylight, and even in front of multiple police officers, without being noticed. Sometimes it takes days for the possessors of the items to realize they've been taken.

"This is because the Shadow always leaves behind an exact, perfect replica. Perfect," he lifted up the Nile and showed his brother the bottom, "except for one tiny little difference." And Kaito could see, now that it had been pointed out, the small black dot on the otherwise flawless gem.

Kaito growled. He was a thief for good reasons, but it still was a matter of pride for him, and it stung that he'd been gotten the better of. "What else do you know about this 'Silent Shadow'?" He wanted to be prepared for the next time they met.

Shin'ichi sighed again and put his head on the table, exhaustion suddenly falling on him. "Not much, even less is known than about Kaitou KID, actually. He's stolen items from most every major country and has never been caught, or even seen. He's been working for about three years now, at least that's when he was first noticed. It's pretty certain that he speaks multiple languages and has some martial arts background. But age, height, appearance, even gender...those are all unknown. He's never worked much in the Tokyo area, though, not since his first year. And the items he steals never find their way anywhere again. Not even private collections or the black market."

"And this is bad news for us,' Jii said. "If Kage gets to the gem before us and steals it, we can't know if it was really Pandora or not."

()

After the past night's revelations, the Kuroba brothers decided to take it easy for the rest of the week. Then Saturday arrived, and they went out to town. Unfortunately, as things go with Shin'ichi, they ran into some acquaintances that he forgot.

"Cool Guy? It is you, isn't it?" Shin'ichi winced when he heard the poorly enunciated Japanese and chipper voice. He turned around to face her.

"Well Jodie-sensei, yes and no. I think we need to talk." And of course, right then there was a scream of terror from nearby. Shin'ichi sighed and shot a look at his brother. "You explain, I'll go take care of this."

"Aye, sir." Kaito saluted and then turned to the obviously confused woman. "Hi, I'm Kuroba Kaito. You might want to sit down for this, it gets a bit complicated."

Meanwhile, Shin'ichi had been running towards the scream. What met his eyes wasn't pretty in the slightest.

Three bodies, their stomachs cut open and guts strewn out about them. Blood was splashed all around the room, and smeared on the young girl that was cradling one of the bodies.

"Kouki-kun, no. Not Kouki-kun, why..." After that, all she would do was mumble, rocking back and forth, not seemingly seeing anything. No use getting anything out of her.

"Chiaki-chan, what..." Then there was a gasp. Shin'ichi turned to face the newcomers. The one that spoke was male, 16 at best, and had black hair. There were others behind him, too.

Two girls, sisters by their looks, both blonde. They seemed to be sticking close with the black-haired guy.

There was also another girl, she had short, light pink hair and was extremely tall. But, not as tall as the last person in the group.

He towered over them all, had grey hair, though seemingly not from age, and wore glasses.

Having taken in each of the figures, who all seemed to know the victims, judging by their minute movements of familiarity with each other and the room in general, and were thus suspects, he opened his phone and called Megure. After getting off, he faced the group of people, who were all staring at him suspiciously. Well, who could blame them? A stranger was in the room that held the dead bodies of friends. He very well, in their minds, could be the killer.

()

Once Megure arrived, Shin'ichi filled him on on what he'd learned. The eight were all classmates, and in Tokyo on a field trip. The deceased were Nazuka Kaori, age 17, her boyfriend, Kobayashi Kuroboshi, age 16, and Hoshi Souichirou, age 16.

The black-haired boy was Miyano Mamoru, age 16.

The blonde sisters were Takahira Narumi and Akeno, aged 16 and 17, respectively.

The pink-haired girl was Sakamoto Maaya, age 16.

The girl that was cradling her boyfriend, Souichirou, was Omigawa Chiaki, age 16.

And the grey-haired man was their biology teacher and chaperone, Doctor Uchida Yuuya, age 34.

"So, Kud- I mean, Kuroba-kun, what do you know? Other than who they are, I mean." Megure didn't quite like this, it wasn't Kudou-kun, but yet it was. And he still wasn't used to the name difference.

Shin'ichi had caught onto the stumble and sighed. At least it wasn't as catastrophic as it was when Heiji kept doing it when he was Conan. But, that didn't matter right then. There was a case. "Well, I'm positive that it was one of the six remaining people that killed them."

"Why? Anyone could have just come in and done this."

Shin'ichi shook his head. "It's not that simple keibu." He pointed to where the bodies were situated, all against the far wall. "They were all far away from the door when the killer came in. In this kind of situation, you can tell they were completely taken by surprise, evidenced by the fact that no sound was heard from inside this room while the deaths took place. This means they would have been close together, and they were silenced in quick succession.

"Even with all the blood in this room, you can tell there are no smears that would have been left had the bodies been moved. Thus we can accurately deduce that they died where they were found."

"Amazing," Takagi murmured. No matter if this wasn't actually Kudou Shin'ichi, and he'd seen this boy's deductions before, they were still fantastic.

"Thank you Takagi-keiji. Now for my other proof that it was not an outsider. From what I can judge, Nazuka-san wouldn't have continued kissing Kobayashi-san had whoever had entered the room not known that the two were together."

"Kuroba...how..."

"Am I wrong, Sakamoto-san?"

Said girl blushed and shook her head, unsure of how to deal with this cute boy talking to her and not trusting herself to talk, lest she make a fool of herself.

"See, there you go. Now, your alibis, please."

Mamoru stepped forward first. "Narumi, Akeno, Chiaki-chan and I were all downstairs in the hotel restaurant. I never left the table, while Narumi and Akeno both left together for 5 minutes, and Chiaki-chan for 8 minutes." Shin'ichi looked to the three girls and they all nodded. Well, the two sisters at least. Chiaki was still out of it.

"Very good, you have a good memory Miyano-san." He turned to Maaya. "And you?" She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I was helping Sakamoto-kun with a science project. We were outside in the hotel's garden looking for some animals to examine. Unfortunately, we were alone." Uchida said, interjecting when it became obvious the shy girl wasn't going to say anything.

Shin'ichi nodded to the teacher and walked off, mumbling to himself. After a few moments of pacing, he stopped with a jerk and pulled out his phone. A couple minutes later, he had returned to the main group, smiling.

"Yes, Kuroba-kun?" Megure asked, already knowing that the teen detective had figured it out.

"There wasn't even a real trick used here. The killer hid his tracks simply by good acting and lots and lots of blood. And yet, they were very clever. I almost would have convicted someone else, if they hadn't been so arrogant."

Megure rolled his eyes. What was with detectives and their love of dramatics. "Just get on with it. Who did it?"

"Fine, Megure-keibu. The culprit is you!" He spun to point at the sobbing figure of Chiaki.

"You must be joking Kuroba-kun!" Megure said.

"Chiaki-chan would never do something like this! Especially not to Souichirou-kun!" Maaya yelled, surprising everyone.

Shin'ichi solemly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's true. This could actually be the perfect crime, if not for one thing. And this clue leads only to one person."

"Then what is this evidence, tantei-san?" Mamoru asked.

"A signature." He pointed to the blood near Souichirou's body. There, spelled out, were three words. Klare Tausend rache. "Those three words are German."

"And rache means revenge, any Sherlock Holmes reader would know that. But how does it point to Chiaki-chan?"

Shin'ichi glared at Mamoru a bit for interrupting him. "The rache part is actually the least important of the three words. Now the other two...they are, quite simply, a name. Translated, the words mean Clear Thousand's revenge, or in Japanese, Chiaki's revenge."

"Chiaki-chan's name, okay. But she doesn't even know German!"

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't. But Klare Tausend does. You see, when Omigawa-san was younger, she went through some trauma due to her father. In the end, she went to a mental hospital in order to treat the mental disorder that she had developed. MPD. Suddenly, there were two Omigawa-san's. One, a young girl named Omigawa Chiaki. The other, a German psychopath named Klare Tausend. Isn't that right, Tausen-san?"

Chiaki chuckled, and finally stood up. "That's right, junger detectiv. The Ärzte thought me gone, but I wasn't. I was just biding my time. Finally, I was strong enough, and could push away the weakling I shared a mind with. And yes, I did kill them. They were annoying." She started laughing maniacally and didn't stop even as they took her away.

As he was leaving to go run damage control with his brother, Shin'ichi suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched, and from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black. But when he turned his head, it was gone. Shrugging it off as paranoia, gained thanks to the organization, he walked into the crowd and towards the unmistakable sound of one of Kaito's performances.

()

Kage slipped into the black car that had driven up alongside him. "Thanks for the pick-up, Gin."

"Anokata's the one that asked me. Otherwise, I'd stay as far away from you as I could."

"Understandable, considering my public face." He smiled. "But police connections can only help missions, right?" Gin grumbled in agreement. "Glad you understand senpai. Now, we don't want to keep anokata waiting, do we? I do have very important news for him after all."

()

"So you'll let the rest of the FBI know, Jodie-sensei?" Shin'ichi asked after the two Kuroba had cleaned up the mess Kaito'd made with his impromptu show.

"Sure thing. But don't be surprised if we still call on you if we're both in the same area. You aren't Cool Guy, but you're still the guy we've been thinking was Cool Guy. Ja ne, Cool Dude," she said, walking off.

Shin'ichi groaned, watching her walk away. Another nickname. You'd almost think she knew the truth, that all three people were the same. "Can we go home now?" Home sounded good. No dead bodies, no annoying people, no triggers for bad memories.

So they went home, only to be greeted at the door by something hearkening all three.


End file.
